Preservar la tradición
by Drekaas
Summary: Las viejas tradiciones siempre deben conservarse sin importar la época del año en donde te encuentres. Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. . + *Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **Como he escrito de prácticamente todos los personajes que me gustan, no podía concluir mi participación en el reto sin hacer algo sobre mi amor platónico (pff, mátenme). Quería escribir algo diferente porque casi todo lo que se lee sobre Iori es más de lo mismo y siempre es lindo explorar algunas posibilidades.**

 **¡Gracias por pasarse por acá, disfrútenlo y nos leemos en los reviews!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **PRESERVAR LA TRADICIÓN**

La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo despejado, una perfecta compañía que no revelaría su posición actual, sobre el techo de un edificio no muy grande donde podía mantenerse oculto entre las sombras de las construcciones adyacentes más altas. Un suave viento frío soplaba esa noche, entumeciendo por completo sus manos que se encontraban descubiertas y ya comenzaban a dolerle. Abrió y cerró los puños varias veces como si intentara comprobar que sus dedos aún le respondían, aunque para él hubiera resultado más sencillo encender algunas flamas que le calentaran un poco, pero eso hubiera llamado la atención de su objetivo. La gabardina color guinda que había adquirido recientemente le sirvió como un buen refugio contra el gélido ambiente y su cabello un tanto largo venía muy bien para protegerle los oídos mientras observaba con detenimiento la escena que se suscitaba abajo, en el patio trasero de un restaurante. Después de investigar por un par de horas, por fin había encontrado a la única persona que habría querido ver en un día como este.

Nochebuena.

De no haber sido por el sin número de anuncios que había por las calles informando que era el último día para hacer las compras antes de Navidad, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta que estaban en vísperas pues hacía ya bastante desde la última vez que se había detenido a mirar el calendario. De aquí un tiempo, llevar la cuenta de los días y las horas parecía haberse vuelto sumamente trivial, pensado para la gente que tendría la oportunidad de hacer planes a futuro o para quienes no tenían los días contados. Martes, Sábado, primero del mes o día 15, daba igual el nombre que se le diese, para él era sólo un día menos de vida y otro más en el que tendría la oportunidad de cumplir con su única misión, eliminar a su adversario.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado sin quitarle los ojos a su presa y sus acompañantes, luego exhaló para colocarse en cuclillas y poder observar con más detenimiento. Algunos calentones exteriores permitían a la familia Kusanagi gozar de completa comodidad a pesar de lo helado que se encontraba afuera, al parecer habían decidido que sería una buena idea celebrar cenando todos juntos. A Iori no le costó mucho trabajo reconocer a cada uno de los integrantes de la reunión, pero dejando fuera a los tíos y primos, su atención se posaba en su rival quien tenía a su derecha a esa jovencita odiosa que llamaba novia y a la que rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, de vez en cuando girándose a mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara que ella le devolvía gustosa. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en evidente molestia pero por más desagrado que sintiera, era incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Frente a ellos dos se encontraba otra feliz pareja, no eran otros sino los padres de Kyo. La mujer, Shizuka, tenía un gesto alegre en el rostro y de vez en cuando se cubría la boca para ocultar la risa cuando aparentemente surgía algo gracioso en la conversación. Saisyu estaba como siempre lo recordaba, con esa cara de engreído y esa pose arrogante a juego que le había heredado a su hijo. De tal palo, tal astilla. Era evidente que él era el alma de la fiesta pues su boca no parecía parar de moverse y todos lo escuchaban expectantes de lo que fuera a decir, sobre todo el odioso de su hijo a quien de pronto se paraba a mirar con algo de satisfacción, seguro estaba orgulloso. El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios, torciendo un poco su boca hacia abajo en lo que sería una mueca de desprecio total. A pesar de lo que la gente generalmente creía, si su odio hacia Kyo era grande lo que sentía al ver a Saisyu era todavía más intenso y tenía un trasfondo que sólo podía calificarse como obscuro.

Sus recuerdos eran a veces un tanto confusos, quizá producto del fuerte impacto que había sido para él ver cómo poco a poco se extinguió la vida de su padre, el hombre a quien le debía todo lo que era y también su única familia. Sus últimos días los había pasado encamado, demasiado débil como para levantarse siquiera y durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Cuando por fin lograba recuperar la conciencia aquello sólo se volvía peor. Deliraba prácticamente todo el tiempo, repitiendo constantemente el nombre de Saisyu entre murmullos, casi como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Esto sólo le llevó a pensar que el patriarca de los Kusanagi había tenido que ver con la muerte de su padre. Cuando él exhalo por última vez y la luz de vida en sus ojos terminó por apagarse, una chispa de coraje se encendió en los suyos, ahora habría que ceñirse a la tradición de su clan no sólo por orgullo sino también por venganza.

Se llevó la mano por encima de la oreja, en donde convenientemente había colocado un cigarro con la intención de fumarlo más tarde. Se llevó el filtro a la boca y tocó el extremo opuesto con uno de sus dedos para poder encenderlo, aspiró calmadamente hasta que el humo llenó sus pulmones por completo y luego lo exhalo por la nariz con la misma serenidad, cerrando los ojos, recordando cómo su padre solía fumar de la misma manera. No era algo que hiciera muy a menudo sino más bien una especie de ritual navideño. Cada año su padre solía comprar una caja de puros para esas fechas, los cuales disfrutaba fumando con lentitud mientras que un Iori más joven y lleno de energía se disponía a jugar con los regalos de navidad. Ni siquiera esos recuerdos agradables que atesoraba en su memoria le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, su cara continuaba reflejando un descontento considerable. El enorme rencor que sentía por dentro podía más.

La dulzura de los buenos momentos juntos se mezclaba con lo amargo que había sido perderlo, sobre todo a una edad tan corta y en un momento tan difícil de su vida como la adolescencia. Al menos su padre lo había preparado bien, haciéndolo entrenar duramente desde muy corta edad y aprovechando cada oportunidad para crear memorias con él, preparándose para cuando el final fuese inminente. A veces le gustaba pensar que tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes él aun seguiría con vida. Tal vez ambos podrían estar intercambiando algún obsequio o cenando juntos como lo hacían los del clan rival. Quizá él estaría mirándolo, con el mismo orgullo que Saisyu miraba a Kyo, mientras sostenían una charla sobre música o alguna otra afición en común. No le costó nada imaginárselo, después de todo al crecer había terminado por convertirse en el vivo reflejo de su progenitor, con los mismos gustos y las mismas costumbres. Y el mismo odio hacia la familia Kusanagi. Pero no era ninguna casualidad, habría que estar ciego para no haber visto la intensa admiración que el pelirrojo había tenido a su padre y sin embargo, no había muchos testigos de ello. Irónicamente, los únicos que podrían haberse dado cuenta eran los mismos Kusanagi pues no podía pensar en nadie más cercano.

Inhalo nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza mientras miraba como todos se levantaban de sus asientos para comenzar a felicitarse, probablemente ya había pasado de medianoche. Iori desvió la mirada y se puso de pie justamente cuando estaba por presenciar el intercambio de abrazos entre su rival y su padre, tenía que admitir que verlo habría sido un tanto doloroso incluso para alguien como él, no es como si fuera una bestia insensible. Los estragos que había causado una pérdida tan grande no habían terminado por eliminar su condición humana, aún habían cosas que podían conmoverle. Pensar que nunca podría compartir de nuevo un abrazo fraternal cómo lo hacían ellos o que jamás escucharía la voz de su padre hablando con vanagloria de sus habilidades en combate o cómo músico, era simplemente devastador.

— Yagami está aquí —dijo Kyo en voz baja sin separarse de su padre—, ha venido a buscarme, seguramente…

Saisyu sonrió un poco mientras continuaba correspondiendo al abrazo y replicó—: Lo sé, aunque dudo mucho que vaya a intentar algo. No creo que tengas que preocuparte.

No se equivocaba.

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó con su cigarrillo, lo lanzó hacia un lado y echó una breve mirada hacia la familia Kusanagi, el enojo en su rostro se transformó en un gesto más bien indiferente, en un intento de disfrazar un poco la melancolía que ahora sentía, aún si no había nadie de quien esconderla. Volvió la mirada hacia enfrente para comenzar a caminar hacia la escalera de incendios con la que había subido al techo, sus planes de enfrentar a Kyo nada más acabara su reunión habían cambiado al igual que su semblante. Mañana tal vez saldría de nuevo en su búsqueda pero al menos por hoy no quería hacer otra cosa sino regresar a su casa, tal vez antes podría pasar por una tienda departamental para comprar algunos puros con los que pudiera cerrar la noche y preservar una tradición que casi había olvidado por completo.


End file.
